


Day 3- Snow

by HelloMrJones



Series: 25 Days of Fic [3]
Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Day 3- Snow, M/M, Mentions of Civil War type problems, Powerless AU, fluff with a dash of angst on toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloMrJones/pseuds/HelloMrJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wakes his partner rudely and then takes him to the park for some snow fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3- Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting used to AO3's many quirks... so... Sorry for the re-post...

Peter rushes to the window of his apartment building, grinning as he realizes that yes, it's snowing. Heavily. 

He pushes away from the sill, walking with a gleeful step back to his bedroom. Pausing in the doorway, he takes half a second to admire the view of his boyfriend sprawled out on the bed, comforter pooled around his waist. 

Smirking, he grabs the end of the blanket, and pulls the sheet. The reaction is immediate. Wade gives an indignant yelp, rolls over repeatedly to find warmth, and ultimately falls from the bed. 

Unable to control himself, Peter laughs breathlessly at his partners predicament. Disoriented, cold, and rudely woken, Wade scrambles up from his place on the ground, hair in a mop of bed head and expression properly confused. Noticing Wades expression only adds fuel to Peter's laugh. 

"Why, you!" Regaining his wits, Wilson jumps over the bed and tackles his boyfriend to the ground. 

"No, no, no, no--ah!!" Peter flails, squirms, and wiggles to try and avoid the tickling hands Wade is running in every sensitive place he can. His lungs burn and his chest has a pleasant ache in it as Wade quits tickling him. 

"Now," the older man nuzzles his neck. "Why'd you so meanly steal my warm sleeping tortilla?" 

A wide smile pulls at Peter's lips at the reminder. "It's snowing!" the boyish glee in his eyes is reluctantly contagious, a spark of it moving into Wilson's. 

"Snow...? And you're lazing about on the ground for what reason?!" he exclaims, jumping from the ground and disappearing into the closet. 

Chuckling, Peter stands from his place on the ground and rushes to put on warm clothes. One thermal shirt, wool sweater, pair of jeans, and fuzzy socks later, he's standing in the living room, waiting for Wade. 

Sipping on some cider as he waits, Peter flips through a few Christmas cards they'd received. There was one from his Dad, and a separate one from Pop. Something sad pulled at his chest due to it. They hadn't been communicating very much... at all... 

Moving on, there was one from both Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint, another from Uncle Bruce, Thor, and finally one from Uncle Coulson. The small family always supported Peter, even now when his parents seemed on the brink of splitting... 

Warm arms coming up around his shoulders make him jump, but he leans in and rests his head on Wades shoulder. 

"You okay...?" the older man asks. 

Peter nods slowly, forcing a smile onto his face. "Yeah... I just wish they'd realize what they're doing..." With a heavy sigh, Peter stands from the couch and pulls Wilson up with him. "C'mon. We've got snowmen to make." He smiles as enthusiastically as he can.

Wade grins, pulling Peter excitedly towards the door. 

By the time they reach the the park their cheeks are flushed, snow sticking to their hats and jackets. Once they're in open they build a pathetic snowman that comes up to their waists', branches for the nose and arms, and rocks for everything else. 

Fingers numb and noses cold, they huddle together on a snowless bench with hot chocolate from a street vender. 

"I love the snow..." Peter mumbles to Wade, who is maturely catching snow flakes on his tongue. 

"Hmm, me too. It tastes great." Wade hums. 

Peter chuckles at him. "And, I love you..." he smiles. 

Turning his head, Wade looks down at his partner, a warm look in his eyes. "I love you too." 

He presses a light kiss to Peters lips, problems forgotten for those fateful moments as snow falls around them in light sheets.


End file.
